Deaden
by kurt couper
Summary: Willow and Spike are having an unruly affair. The thing is, it started out as just sex and now Willow is starting to love him. What happens when a spell to numb her feelings goes terribly wrong? Will anyone help her from herself? [wsac eventually]
1. chapter 1

Willow sat on her bed as she thought to herself. Thoughts about Spike were the only thing on her mind. Her and Spike had been "dating" off and on for about four months. Well, to her anyway. To others it would just be called raw sex.  
  
It all started after he tried to stake himself the fourth time. She told him that he was such a "big English vampire wannabe who could never rise up to his great grandsire, Angelus, and could never amount to anything" which really made him livid. But instead of ripping her heart out or slicing her neck, even though the pain could have killed him alone from the stupid chip, he kissed her. Hard and rough. There was no love or caring in the kiss, just need and hatred and torment. And ever since then, without any of the scoobies knowledge, she and Spike had been having a torrid affair. That was the only way she could describe it, since none of her past relationships ever consisted of such great passionate sex and just a great physical attraction. But to her this wasn't just sex anymore, he was slowly finding a way to her heart.  
  
The phone rang bringing the pondering redhead out of her daze. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, so she decided to just let it ring. The answering machine will take care of the talking. She gasped as she heard who it was. "Baby," his voice was drunken and low, even though the background noise was loud and pungent, suggesting maybe Willie's or even the Bronze. She sat back against her headboard, paying attention to what he was saying. "I can't come over tonight. I'm going down to LA. Going to see a man about a curse." She heard a female giggle and a slap. She could tell it was a vampire slap since the sound of the hand hitting skin was so forceful and loud. She didn't hear him breakdown into pain because of it, nope just the woman who giggled. After that first kiss and the fucking that came afterwards, Willow did a spell that short-circuited the chip in his head. Which mean that he could hunt, kill, plot, torture, and do whatever vampires do without feeling as though his brain was being ripped in two. That was probably her undoing. "I'll talk to you later, pet," he finished and hung up. She just stared at the red light that was blinking and erased the message. No use keeping it. It would only air out her dirty laundry.  
  
She could tell he was cheating on her, not that they were even in a relationship to cheat on, but it was still cheating. The red head knew that while she loved him, he was out fucking and draining. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. The only thing though was that she didn't have any evidence. He was always hiding things behind his eyes. Spike was never truthful with her. He'd push her away after he got what he wanted: release. He was sweet, though. He never hit her, never teased her. Only when she wanted it rough, he was.  
  
The phone rang again. This time it seemed as though the stupid noise was mocking her. She picked up the phone. "WHAT?" she asked impatiently. "Willow?" came a very uptight voice that was laced with tweed and formality. She rolled her eyes. "Yes Giles?" she sighed. She was not in a good mood, to say the least. "Oh, yes, um, could you come by? We have a slight problem." "Sure. I'll be over in a little bit, okay?" "Yes, that would be, erm, wonderful."  
  
She got dressed in jeans and a sweater, the only things that could cover up some of the bites and bruises. They were faded to a point, but she wanted to be careful. Willow Rosenberg was always careful. She smiled as she left her hair down. Spike always said she looked like a goddess wither her fiery hair down. She knew it wasn't true, but it was nice to know that he tried to compliment. Tried to care. 


	2. chapter 2

"Yo Wills," Xander said distractedly as she walked into The Magic Shop. She smiled sadly. "Hey Xan. Hey guys." Everyone was sitting around the round table, next to his or her counterparts. Giles was at the register, standing over a thick, dusty book. They all looked so content and happy...without her. She shook it off. This wasn't a time to be so self-whatever. It seemed that she was always depressed lately.  
  
"So what's up?" Giles cleared his throat and motioned her over to him "This," he said as he turned the book around so she could see it. "It's a spell," she pointed out after she read over the words quickly. "Yes, but I need your help." "What's it for," she asked uncertainly. She remembered all the times Giles getting pissed at her for using magic. "It's to take the Rimnol demon's powers away." He led her over to the book in front of Anya, who was busy sticking her tongue down Xander's throat. "See, we figured if we took away his sight and his sense to tell where the slayer is and anything else you could block, then it would be easier to destroy him. We'll need all the help we can get." She looked at the picture. He didn't look that scary, maybe to a slayer since he was sort of a hit man for one. "Sure, Giles. This is an easy spell." He gave her a taken aback look and she mentally kicked herself. "Ya know, for an advanced person who I can find to help with the spell." Did she forget to tell Giles that she was dabbing a little into some dark arts? Oops. "Well, yes. Anyway," he said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them with a hankie that was in his back pocket. "That would be graciously appreciated," he commented before heading off to the book he was previously absorbed with.  
  
Willow just stood there furious and sort of dumbstruck. Giles never thanked her for anything since she always did things for them. You don't really thank friends; they already know that the other is grateful. So...why the sudden need to be all gracious? That's what people do for others right? Has her relationship with everyone become that strained? She sighed slowly and walked out without a bye from anyone. And not really in a frame of mind to say it to them herself.  
  
After walking from The Magic Box, she decided that a hot bath would calm her fraying nerves.  
  
Some hours later at the Magic Box "I haven't found anything," Xander exhaled while closing the heavy book, causing dust to arise. Buffy snorted. "Like you took your eyes off of Anya's boobs long enough to even look," the blonde slayer accused. "Well at least his tongue wasn't tied with Riley's over there," Anya said defending her boyfriend. Xander chuckled and stuck his tongue at Buffy who was pouting. They all sort of laughed. "You find anything, Buff?" "Nope, nothing at all." "What about you Wills?" Everyone turned to look at the normal spot for the redhead, which was obviously vacant at the moment. "Uh, um...where's Willow, G-man?" Xander asked. Giles looked up from his stack of books. "What do you mean? She was here some hours ago after I asked her to come by to see the spell that we'll be casting two days from now. I guess she left afterwards. Didn't any of you see her?" They all shook their heads guiltily. "Well then, I shall tell her that none of you noticed her missing until now." He looked back at his books and then said: "And please stop calling me that horrid name."   
  
Willow sat in bed and thought to herself. 'I really deserve better,' she thought as her mind drifted towards Spike. She had been thinking too much lately, especially about Spike. The redhead didn't want to get her heart broken again, but it was destined to happen. William the Bloody didn't even like her, so how on earth could he love her?  
  
'The only reason why he's fucking me is just some sort of sick payback vampires have,' she thought to herself idly as her head hit the pillow. She was so tired. Crazy monkey sex with a vampire is exhausting and especially when you're an insomniac too.  
  
After her eyes fluttered closed and she finally was zonked out into a sleep, a dream began to form in her head...  
  
Everything was dark. She didn't know if she was blind or if everything was just pitch-black. Moans echoed off the walls, amplifying them to her ears. She stood up on shaky legs and felt her way through the cold, damp walls. As the moans got louder, she got closer. By the time the "Oh Gods" were being said she was running. All of a sudden, it seemed as though someone turned on a light switch and what was shown made Willow gasp for air. "More," a deep British voice cried out that knocked Willow out of her stupor. "Yes, daddy." "Oh god yes," cried another voice, which meant there were three people. Willow couldn't watch. She couldn't dare watch the scene.  
  
Buffy was hanging from handcuffs that were suspended at the ceiling; her body lay limp in the manacles, not from death, but tiredness. Bites and bruises were on her naked body. She looked so weak and feeble. But that didn't stop her from calling out to Spike –her worst enemy –as he ate her out. And Spike was looking straight into Willow's eye while he was bring her best friend to orgasm.  
  
'Oh goddess, Buffy,' Willow thought as she stared into Spike's eyes. She felt her heart break. Her best friend was cheating on Riley with Spike. 'Oh goddess help me," she silently prayed to herself as she looked downwards at her lover's body which had Drusilla, his not so ex-love of his unlife, attached to his dick. After he spurted into Dru's mouth, he brought her face up to his and started kissing her deeply and forcefully. "I love you so much, baby. So bloody much," he states and kisses her again. Willow stared at the two who clearly still love each other and felt a loss. She wished he would just kill her and get it over with. This was too hard to witness. 'Oh goddess, why do I love him?' her brain silently asked. "I've got a prezzie for you, baby." Spike took Drusilla over to Buffy who was still high from her own release. "Stinky Slayer," Drusilla clapped and jumped up and down. "God, Spike, that was just so great. I love you so," Buffy moans as he started fingering her. "Love you too, Buffy," he grins as he vamps out and bites her neck. Dru does the same, roughly sucking the life out of the slayer. "I love you...William the Bloody," the dying girl says right before she slipped into death. Spike smirks and throws her body towards Willow, who was shaking from her forceful sobs. 'Spike could love his mortal enemy but not me,' she thought as the last thing that Buffy said replayed through her mind. 'Buffy died. Oh goddess. How can I think about Spike loving her and not me? How can I live? How will I tell everyone? How can I tell them it's basically my fault since I deactivated Spike's chip. Oh goddesss above, help me.'  
  
She shrieked when she saw the body coming toward her. She closed her eyes forcefully, not caring to wipe away the tears away from her face, and wrapped her arms around her body. She was waiting for death herself.  
  
Suddenly, everything started to spin and Willow was thrown from her standing potion. She was now in an old warehouse type building. Her body laid on the cold floor, almost in a fetal position. Heavy boots walking on the floor and the rain pouring down on the roof was all that her ears heard. "You've been a bad, bad girl," she heard in a deep, thick English accent that belongs to know one else but Spike. She kept to the floor, even though the iciness was seeping through her, making her bones rattle. "Want to know something?" he asked, his voice almost childlike. Willow didn't reply. "You'll answer me, whore, when I ask a question," he said as he kicked her making a cry escape her lips. "So I'll take that as a yes. Anyway..." he drawled while taking a drag on his cigarette. "I heard that you love me." He was sort of giddy. She gasped, 'How does he know.' "I know what you're thinking, whore. And to answer that..." He stood above her, and kicked her "you," kicked her again, "bloody talk," kicked her in the stomach, "in your," kicked her again, "sleep."  
  
Willow was in so much pain. She was sure he broke some things when he kicked her. She still couldn't catch her breath. "I could never love you," he said as he brought the girl up on her legs. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't look at him. "You disgust me. Just a vampire's whore." He put his hands around her thin waist and threw her against a wall, her head falling back as it clunked against it. Her body slid down, a blood trail following the slowly path were her body was falling.  
  
She opened her eyes, and saw she was still in the warehouse. 'Must have passed out,' she thought to herself as she looked around. No one was there.  
  
"Hello?" her voice was shaking, she never felt so cold and in so much pain. And not just physically either. "Why, 'ello pet. Nice to be joining us." His voice was colder than usual. "Found some friends of yours. They were just bullocking around..." He motioned towards a dark cornered that had Xander and Giles, hands tied behind their backs, knocked out, and lying on top of each other. Her eyes were tearing up. Her best child hood friend and surrogate father had been taken captured by her lover. Or pimp since he was her whore, as he so delicately put it. "I told Xapper here all about our little coupling," he said as though he had ruined everything that was going for her...which he had. "Wake up, boy." He kicked Xander; she had to close her eyes.  
  
After a few kicks and a rough drag to a chair, her old friend was up and looking at her with so much repulsion. "Whore," he croaked, his throat too dry and the blood seeping down his throat didn't help. "It wasn't like that," she said quietly, being the first thing she spoke since he captured her. "No, don't speak, bitch. I heard what you did. All behind our backs...and giving him his bite back. How could you? You're nothing to me now." Willow couldn't even hear his words anymore. She tried to capture everything he was saying, but the blood loss she had now was making everything blurred. And it all just hurt too much. "See that, wench, he doesn't want anything to do with you either," Spike chuckled cruelly. He then took the moron by the neck and broke it. Xander's eyes stayed open the whole time...staring at Willow as he died. 'Oh goddess," she cried out as sobs overtook her body. Almost everybody she carried about was dying and it was caused by her love...and it was all her fault.  
  
"Aw, poor Red. Everyone she loves is being killed by the love of her life," he mocked in a high pitch voices as he brought Giles over into her view, by dragging him on the floor. "Well, just shut the bloody hell up. I don't care about your blubbering!" He kicked the old watcher a couple times, causing him to wake up and throw up blood and spit. He stared at Spike with such a fear. "Oh Goddess, Giles," she whispered as she looked at the man she considered a father for so many years. Spike grinned as he saw the watcher. His shirt was off exposing many bruises and some deep cuts. Most of the cuts looked infected. "What's going on here?" the man asked after looking at the sobbing Willow and the dead Xander and the grinning manically vampire. "Oh, slutty didn't tell you? I got my bite back." He emphasized his words with vamping out and smacking him. "That was for chaining me up to your bathroom, you bloody bastard." "But how? The chip in your head..." "Is deactivated," Willow said quietly interrupting what Spike was about to say. "Bloody 'ell it is!" Spike said as walking over to his whore and pulled her up to her feet. Then he kissed her roughly, vamped out and scraped his fangs against her lips causing blood to rise from the tender wounds. Her eyes were closed as he licked the blood that was running down her mouth and down her throat. She turned her head away after he threw her back down. She didn't want to see the repugnance in Giles's eyes. "What the fuck is going on here?" Giles said, the Ripper running close through his veins. By what he could make out that Spike and Willow were something. He could see the bite marks on her neck and chest. Anger coursed throughout his body, but he tried to conceal it. There was no use anyway. He would die here by William the Bloody's hand. "Oh. You don't know? Man, Watcher, you don't know about anything anymore. Tell 'im bitch," he motioned to Willow who looked at him in horror. How was she ever going to tell him? "Me and Spike, we kind of. Like we, I mean," suddenly her mouth felt so dry, but the death rays Spike were sending her told her she should continue and fast. "I sort of deactivated Spike's chip after I slept with him one night. And we've sort of been fucking since then and now I'm sort of his whore," she said so quietly. Even though she was disgusted with herself, it felt good to get the truth out. "You forgot the best part, love," he growled. "Oh yea, and I sort of fell in love with him along the way." Willow closed her eyes tightly and brought her head to her knees. "Oh God," Giles said trying to get a look on the girl's face, but his broken glasses made everything so blurred. And the blinding pain in his body also discouraged his wish. "Yea, isn't it sweet? Your little bloody protégée falling in love with such a monster. Actually turning him into the demon he was in the first place and in the end killing everyone she loved. Such a nice little diddle," he sneered. "You let him violate your body Willow? Is all of it true?" His tone was pleading, pleading to be wrong. And all she could do was nod. She knew she was a whore and a skank. She had to be since she was involved in such explosive, great sex with a demon that didn't even like her and just used her for sex. But that didn't make the confrontation any less harder. Or facing up to herself, for that matter. Or even watching all her friends die. "How could you? Betray us all like that? Love such a demon as William the Bloody and even go as far as to take the one thing that protected him all from us." His head swirled with the new information. "I know, she's such an unruly little chit, ain't she? And to think she brought this all on her soddin' self." He smirked, as he suddenly appeared a large bowie knife. "Another supprise, Watcher," he snarled right before ramming it into his back. His eyes rolled back into his head and blood ran from his mouth making a nice puddle on the floor. "Oh goddess," she sobbed, her hands covering her face that was contorted in pain. "Don't worry, love," he said venom dripping off of his words and staring at her with such an intense icy glare. "I'm sure they'll come back to haunt you in your dreams." "Oh and don't bloody well forget. Their blood," he paused making sure he had her attention, "is on your hands." He snickered before leaving Willow to the dark. She screamed when she felt something cold and wet on her hands, knowing that it was blood –her best friends' blood.  
  
The phone ringing knocked her out of her sleep. She came up gasping for air, sweating and panting. She checked her hands. They were fine. Free of blood. But she, on the other hand, wasn't fine.  
  
Letting the answering machine take the call, Willow ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Everything in her dream was coming back to her and she felt so dirty and nauseous. After the water was warm enough for her desire, she stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed. The water was so hot that steam already fogged up the mirror, but that's what she wanted. The redhead wanted to be able to make her skin raw with her washcloth and the heat. Because, maybe just maybe, if she scrubbed hard enough it could erase those horrid memories. Those images of Spike fucking Buffy and her enjoying it, telling him that she loved him and even having him saying it back, and then killing her. Those memories of Spike telling her that he could never love such a person as Willow Rosenburg. That he was disgusted with her and who wouldn't be. Xander was. Her oldest best friend in the whole world told her that he wanted nothing to do with her. He accepted death rather than be with her, it seemed. Even Giles looked on her with repulsion and just...  
  
She sighed as she scrubbed harder on her skin, ignoring the tears that ran down her face. It wouldn't be good to think about this since she was trying to do the opposite. 'It just hurts too much,' she thought to herself. She almost felt like she kept breaking every time she replayed the dream.  
  
'No. Bad mind. Must not think about it. Must think about water and soap.' But her wrinkled hands and fingers told her another story, so she jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She wiped down the mirror that had a thick coating of fog and stared at herself. Her heart sank as she looked at herself, really looked. Faint bite marks covered her neck, chests, shoulder, and collar; yellowed bruises were in forms of handprints danced around her skin. She had dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her eyes were pained and dull, just like how she felt. "I can't keep on living like this," she whispered to herself. The dreams were killing her faster than anything.  
  
See, the thing was, this wasn't her first dream that kept her up at night. Sadly, she had more. One of her dream consisted of Spike going after the man whom in the future discovered a cure for cancer. His blood and millions of those who died from cancer, was obviously and literally on her hands. Another one was the man of her life killing all of her family not just her, but her past and future. He told her that then he wouldn't ever have to see her face again; she would no longer exist. That one hurt her. The next night, Spike killed Oz, well not after telling him each and every detail of their union. Oz was so upset and sickened that he werewolf-ed on himself and attacked Spike. That had obviously been suicidal, since Spike killed him and put his blood on Willow's hands. That didn't even top this dream though. Having to know her friends would be appalled and actually hearing what they said...and still having to die knowing that was the worst feelings she could ever go through.  
  
Tears came pouring out of her eyes as she remembered. No one screamed. It's almost like everyone wanted it, after hearing what she did. "Oh goddess, I basically killed my friends," she hiccupped to herself. "I just wish I could stop feeling everything. It's so tough." And then an idea occurred to her. It was dangerous. It was risky. It was basically chaos. But she was desperate enough to try it –to perform it. Three weeks of sleepless nights, exhausting sex with Spike, and the guilt of it all really played hard on the hardcore Wicca. Lack of sleep makes some people crazy and some lose their better judgment. But nothing mattered now. All that stopped Willow between her and her sanity was feelings. She didn't want to stop caring for Spike, just to stop feeling remorse, guilt, sadness...anything. She ran and got the supplies she needed. She wanted to get this over; she wanted to be able to live again.  
  
After getting all of the ingredients ready, she translated the Latin. Some days she wished she actually took Latin back in high school since it would be easier to convert into English. Thank goddess for those little translator doctrinaires. "So mote it be," she finished as she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. The spell had been one of the hardest she had performed, only because it was so personal and detailed. She stood up and tried to tell if there was a difference. "I don't think it worked," she frowned to herself. She yawned and decided to go to sleep, that she had such a hard day already.  
  
While getting into bed she didn't notice the little flame that ignited in the center of the circle she created for the spell. "No gain, no pain," she mumbled slightly as her head hit the pillow and instantly fell into sleep. And slowly the flame dimmed down. 


	3. chapter 3

She smiled slightly as she stretched her arms above her head. This was the first night she had no dream. Willow almost felt like breaking into tears because she was so happy, maybe even doing a little of Xander's snoopy dance. She didn't notice that she wasn't reminded of Xander being brutally killed by Spike. It didn't faze her mind.  
  
After cleaning up her spell things, she got dressed and headed to the magic shop. She slept way past the afternoon. Her body was finally getting rest; she didn't want to disturb that.  
  
The building came into sight quickly as she walked faster. It was a couple hours before sunset. "I wondered if they asked Spike," she thought quietly to herself. She had mix feelings about that subject. Having not seen him in days, she craved his touch, but it was chancy around the gang. She knew she wouldn't jump his bones, her mood wasn't that horny, but her lips were tingling to kiss him. 'Maybe I could turn him on enough to want me,' her mind thought, but quickly removed it. For her brain already decided that she could turn on no man and was surprised Spike even found her desirable. 'He probably doesn't. He probably just puts up with me because I'm pathetic and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings.' All of a sudden a cold wave douched her body and goose bumps raised. She suddenly stopped walking faster and had the sudden need to close her eyes. She shrugged it off and walked into the shop.  
  
"Hey Wills," Buffy said occupied in a spar with Giles. "Yea, hey," Xander said not even looking up from his book. She gave a silent nod and placed her things on the table, but a thick book. She climbed the stairs to where the books that were not meant for her eyes and returned the dark arts book back into its place. She walked back down the stairs towards a very confused and blustered Giles. "What were you doing up there?" his voice was slightly accusing, but his panting from fighting Buffy was making him seem harsh. "Just putting a book back," she said her voice even and flat. She was suddenly really cold and wished she had a jacket. She tried to ignore it.  
  
"So when are we going to kick some demon ass?" Buffy yelled as she hit the punching bag in the back room. She was super pissed that some demon would stoop so low to hire a 'slayer hit-man'. "After sunset when Spike gets here." "Why do we have to wait for Deadman Jr.?" Xander asked annoyed that they all have become so dependent on the bleached vamp. "Because we're going to need all the help we can get. We don't know how many Rimnol demons we're facing out there." Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them with the bottom of his shirt. His patience was wearing thin and fast. "Willow," he addressed. She still kept his back towards him. "Willow," he said louder this time. "Yo, Wills," Xander yelled and saw the redhead jump. She turned around. "Yes?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Her mind was reeling with how was she going to stand seeing Spike. "Would you get your supplies ready? We need to be prepared for when the attack comes." She shifted her eyes and nodded. She hoped this spell was better than the one she performed.  
  
After Spike arrived the gang got ready to leave. Willow hadn't said anything to him since he walked in. She just kept her glances low to the ground. It did not do for her to lose her cool. Or for him, even though it shouldn't matter, since she was nothing. No one could be attracted to nothing, unless you were just a horny pent up Vampire. One who should just stop taunting her. Some days she really wished she didn't love him. "What's on your mind, pet," Spike asked as he walked in stride next to the redhead and scowled when he found out he only had two fags left. "Nothing." The vampire looked at the people ahead of him, the slayer's groupies. They were far enough ahead that they couldn't hear. He was pleased with that. "You sure 'bout that?" Willow looked at him skeptically. Why was he doing this? She was about to say something, but by the girlish scream from Xander she knew it wasn't the right time. "Willow!" Giles yelled for her to come. She shrugged at Spike and walked slowly to where her friends' needed help.  
  
She sat on the grass, knowing what needed to be done. Nobody could really protect themselves from the demons unless she did something. It was up to her and Spike truthfully. Every time the demon touched someone with nonhuman, their skin would burn like plastic, but for some strange reason it didn't affect vampires. Rimnols' had a stronger slayer sense than a vamp did and normally shot off an aroma that put the slayer in an unconscious state. All Willow had to do was block out all of these special powers. She could do it; it was an easy job. She then had to make them want Spike so he could massacre them, while Giles took care of Buffy. The spell would be a piece of cake. Giles was the one who helped write the spell so she knew this one would work. The only part that worried her was that she wasn't motivated enough. She didn't really care what happened and that part scared her.  
  
"I call the elements before me to take away the constants. Blind the eyes and all knowing senses. Make the awareness dissolve to earth and touch turn cold. Let the wrong be wronged and the dust be dust. Turn the table from the chosen and face it towards the deaden. So mote it be." The words flowed off her tongue as if she didn't even have to think twice about it. A forceful wind ripped through the air and twirled around the demons. They dropped their victims to the ground and growled.  
  
"C'mon bitches," Spike said while getting ready to pounce. He looked around confused when none of them started to attack him. Buffy was barely conscious swatting away Riley while he insisted to help her up. Giles was trying to help Riley. Xander was in Anya's arms and she was kissing him feverously. And Willow was in nowhere in sight.  
  
All of a sudden, Spike smelt blood –Willow's blood. Then a moan hit his vampire ears and he screamed for her. Everyone turned in confusion as he ran over to where she was, most of the group following. And the scene in front of them shocked them all.  
  
Willow was sitting on her little blanket on her knees, her face sort of dull and shocked, and hair blowing behind her. It was almost as she was still. Five demons surrounded her. One was attacking her from each side, slicing into her skin and burning it. Another one had her by the neck slowly squeezing her windpipe. But it didn't look like she was struggling, even though blood was flowing freely from all the cuts. "Red!" Spike bellowed a hint of fear cursing into his dead veins. She didn't even look up to him, like she didn't hear him. Unexpectedly, her head shot to the sky as if looking to the sky, her eyes turned pure black, and the demons started to back away. Magick fizzled through the air. Then a bright blueish white light came sizzling through her fingertips and out her mouth. It disintegrated the demons, but not before one stuck a knife into the side of her chest. She started to tremble as she stared ahead blankly.  
  
"Oh my god," Giles stated finally bringing everyone out of their stupor. The redhead passed out, defeated, onto her blanket. "Someone help her," the weak slayer yelped, still being held by Riley. Spike strolled over to her and picked her up, trying to keep his demon away. All it wanted to do right now is kiss the girl awake and then shag her senseless. "Should we get her medical attention?" Riley asked, noticing the comfortable way Willow fit into Spike's arms. He didn't like it. A vampire, even one who has saved his ass many times, shouldn't have contact with humans. It wasn't right. "She'll be fine," Anya said. "That way Xander and I could go and have sex now." Everyone groaned. "Yes, I think she will," Giles finished. He flinched as he saw her being carried by Spike. "I guess, just take her home, Spike." Everyone walked away and Spike cursed. Even though it was for the better (being his mark all over her body), cleaning this girl up would be one hell of a job. 


End file.
